


Pray for us

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cannon Divergence, Evil Rochefort, F/M, Hurt d'Artagnan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate end for Prodigal Father, and a rewrite for The Accused and Trail and Punishment.</p><p> </p><p>It`s not Anne who slashes Rochefort`s eye out, it`s d`Artagnan........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray for us

Hail Mary full of Grace  
Our Lord is with thee  
Blessed art thou among women  
Blessed is the fruit of thy womb  
Jesus Christ

Holy Mary Mother of God  
Pray for us Sinners  
Now and at the hour of our death  
Amen.

 

Constance was still bubbling with excitement over her engagment to Lemay, when d`Artagnan walked her back to The Queens apartments in The Louvre.

He was as happy for her, as he was for the restoration of their friendship, which had been strained for a time, following her second rejection of him in the wake of her late husbands "Attempted suicide".

Then when she had learned that d`Artagnan had moved on from her, and not to another woman, but to a man!, Constance had been left reeling for a while.

But once the shock had worn off, Constance had come round to the idea of d`Artagnan with someone else, especially since this, Someone was known to her, and someone she liked aswell.

Athos.

The onset of their relationship had come in the aftermath of Louis XIII idiotic idea to play the commoner for a night, had both himself and d`Artagnan captured by slavers.

The resulting fight for freedom killing a good man who had also been kidnapped by the slavers, and Louis`s going back on his word, and blaming the Musketeers for everything that had befallen him, had left d`Artagnan grieving, disillusioned, and embittered.

Not a good combination in a youth who was known for his temper, and high morals.

A blow out was expected, and Athos had kept a close watch on the Gascon, waiting for it to happen.

Five days later it had, in spectacular style!.

D`Artagnan had picked a fight with no less then ten Red Guards!, Lieutenant Jussac being one of them!.

While he had held his own admirably well, his defeat was a garentee against so many, so Athos had swiftly joined the fray, and aided his friend, then dragged him back to his apartment to patch him up and give him a scolding for being so reckless.

It was during the scolding as he had been dabbing at the gash on d`Artagnan`s cheek that he had blurted out that he loved the whelp!.

For a few moments d`Artagnan had been too stunned to speak, and then Athos had found himself with a very pleasing lap full of squirming Gascon!.

Since that night neither of them had looked back, their relationship growing stronger and deeper as days became weeks and months.

In truth d`Artagnan had never felt so happy in his life, and was pleased that Constance was finding her own happiness, with Doctor Lemay.

 

Once he had safely delivered her to the Queens apartments, where Constance set about, putting things to rights, and muttering about lazy servents not doing their duties!, d`Artagnan turned and headed back down the corridor, only to pause outside the Queens bed chamber, when he heard the sound of a muffled groan.

Frowning d`Artagnan glanced down the corridors wondering if he should get Constance, if the Queen were ill, or in need of assistance.  
He did not very much like the idea of entering the Queens bedroom without invitation, but when a second groan came, this one sounding louder, and definately not a female voice, d`Artagnan`s mind was made up.

He knew The King was still in seclusion "Cowering like a child in his rooms", so the man in the Queens rooms could not possibly be his Majesty.

Not even entertaining the thought that Queen Anne might be cuckolding her husband, d`Artagnan opened the door and marched into the room, the door closing behind him with a soft thump.

"OhMyGod!".

 

 

The strangled cry escaped d`Artagnan`s lips as he was met with the repugnant sight of The Comte de Rochefort pleasuring himself on the Queens bed, her night gown pressed against his nose, as he worked himself with his hand!.

Small beads of sweat had broken out on Rochefort forehead, and his cock was slick with precum.  
The scent of Anne`s body was rich in her night gown, adding fuel to Rochefort`s twisted ardor.

With his eyes shut he could imagine that it was Anne`s delicate hand on his cock, stroking him, teasing him deliciously, building his passion until he could restrain himself no longer and thrust his manhood inside her tight hot body!.

D`Artagnan`s cry of horror and disgust broke Rochefort`s perverted dream, stopped his hand midway through his stroking, his arousal halted for a moment, with reluctance, Rochefort opened his dead blue eyes, focusing on d`Artagnan who was standing in the room looking horror stricken.

"You sick, twisted bastard!" d`Artagnan gasped his shocked eyes running over Rochefort, taking in the hard cock in Rochefort`s hand, the Queens night gown at his face, the Queens bed!   
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he spat, his shock turning to revulsion and repugnance.

With a chocked, sick sounding cough, d`Artagnan turned on his heel, his head spinning so much he could`nt figure out what he was going to do, or where he was going to go.

Rochefort however was not in a state of shock, his still potent arousal was fast sliding to powerful anger, and in a blinding move, he was up off the bed and had d`Artagnan siezed by the upper arms, spun round, and flung across the room!.

 

 

D`Artagnan slammed painfully into the bedpost, splitting his forehead open as his head struck the wood, and twisting his left wrist baddly under his body as he fell to the ground.

"Why do you Musketeers always have to ruin everything?" Rochefort growled advancing on d`Artagnan, "First that whore monger Aramis!, now you!, damn Vargas, him and his plans!"

With his head spinning d`Artagnan was hard pressed to defend himself, his right hand fumbling with his sword, giving Rochefort the chance to grab hold of him again, seizing his right arm, and ripping it backwards, causing d`Artagnan to withdraw his sword and sent it sliding across the floor to bump uselessly into the wall, far out of reach.

His vision blacked out for a moment as his head was rocked to the side, Rochefort`s forearm smashing into the side of his face, bloodying his nose and splitting his lip, before he even had the chance to clear the stars from his eyes, Rochefort had him by the throat and shoulder and had flung him across the floor, smacking into one of the chests that held the Queens clothes.

"You`ll pay for it!" Rochefort snarled, and with two strides was on d`Artagnan again, deflecting one punch from the Musketeer, but taking another on his jaw, and was sent back a few paces as d`Artagnan`s boot connected painfully with his thigh!, delivering a powerful kick!.

In pain, and frightened, d`Artagnan scrambled up onto his ands and knees, making a desperate attempt to reach his sword, only to have his ankles grabbed and with a powerful yank, was pulled down onto his belly, his chin hitting the floor hard enough to crack two teeth in his head!.

"I`ll make you sorry!" Rochefort swore getting a knee between d`Artagnan`s thighs, pinning him down with a hand on the back of his neck, while the other ripped at the Musketeers breeches!.

"If I can`t have her, then I`ll have you instead!"

Fear became complete horror as d`Artagnan realized Rochefort`s intention!, frantically he scrabbled with his hands, trying to gain purchase on the floor, his nails tearing and ripping back as he clawed at the wood!, he kicked out with his legs, bucking his back and hips to try and shift Rochefort, to squirm out of his hold!.

"Hold still damn you!" Rochefort snarled as he struggled with d`Artagnan`s breeches, his forcefull tugging ripping the buttons off, giving him leverage to pull them down   
"No!" d`Artagnan screamed placing his palms flat on the floor, and with strength he did`nt know he possessed managed to push himself up and dislodge Rochefort enough to make a clumsy attempt as escape.

Momentarily stunned Rochefort, shook his head, and snarled, lunging forward and pouncing on d`Artagnan again, getting between his thighs which he wrenched painfully apart, and bent himself forward, pinning one of d`Artagnan`s arms beneath him, and holding the other above his head by the wrist!, feeling Rochefort`s hand sliding over his buttocks, fingers slipping between them d`Artagnan let out a heart wrenching scream of horror!.

Grinning in malicious pleasure, at causing d`Artagnan`s distress, Rochefort positioned himself, preparing to thrust into d`Artagnan`s body and rape him until his blood was pouring out of his torn and ruined hole, but before he could move, the door opened and a horrofied voice cried out.

"What are you doing!?".

Rochefort knew that voice, knew it in his dreams, in his desires, the voice of a woman he loved beyond life it`self.

Looking up he came face to face with Queen Anne who was standing in the door was looking white as a sheet and more frightened and disgusted than she had ever been in her life!  
"Majesty!" Rochefort breathed his cock twitching and balls filling all the more at the sight of her "My beloved Anne!"   
"Let him go!" Anne screamed her eyes taking in the unmistakable sight of Rochefort attempting to violate d`Artagnan!,   
"Anne!" Rochefort purred "My dearest Anne!, You are mine!, I will make you mine!".

Anne`s eyes widdened at Rochefort`s words, sickness swirling in her stomach!.

But at that moment, d`Artagnan had worked his pinned arm free, and with a blindingly fast move, had his maine gauche drawn, and with a strangled, hysterical cry, spun round and thrust the blade into Rochefort`s eye!.

Rochefort gave a cry off pain, falling back, a little as d`Artagnan pulled the blade free and slashed it across Rochefort`s throat in a spray of blood.

Rochefort gaped, blood pouring from his mouth and his throat, his eyes searching out for Anne, a hand reaching out for her even as she held back, watching as he chocked on his own blood, falling to the floor in her apartment, dead right before her eyes.

 

Anne held herself very still for a moment, trying to take in everything that had just taken place, everything she had seen, seen Rochefort.......seen him......  
"d`Artagnan" she breathed dropping down onto her knees and drawing the deeply shocked, and shaking young Musketeer into her arms "It`s alright, it`alright now" she whispered to him "We`re both safe now" 

"Majesty whats......" Constance broke off as she came into the room seeing d`Artagnan bloody and deeply shocked, being held by the Queen, and Rochefort Corpse on the floor besides them

"Rochefort attacked d`Artagnan, tried to.......violate him" Anne said Get Doctor Lemay, get The Musketeers at once!".

 

 

Constance`s paniced face, and half garbled explaination at the Musketeers following her to The Palace, and to the Queens rooms, where they found d`Artagnan seated in Anne`s own chair, being tended by both The Queen herself, and Doctor Lemay.

His face was a bloody bruised mess, his left wrist already bandaged, and the nasty gash on his foreahead was being cleaned by Lemay.

"What......." Porthos trailed off when he caught sight of Rochefort`s corpse in the Queens bedroom.

Patting d`Artagnan`s hand, Anne rose to her feet, smoothing her gown as she turned to address the Musketeers.

"Rochefort tried to force himself upon d`Artagnan, I saw it happen" she said looking sick to her stomach, "He was planning on doing the same to me!, had some twisted obsession with me!"

"He........was......he" Aramis could`nt find the words to say, shock and horror robbing him of his usual gift with the gab.

Athos however was already across the room at d`Artagnan`s side, taking his hand and placing the other on the Gascon`s cheek   
"Are you alright?, did he........." Athos could`nt bring himself to finish the sentence instead he looked down at d`Artagnan`s torn breeches, and felt his stomach clench in revulsion and fury,   
"He did`nt" d`Artagnan mumbled, his voice was oddly calm, he was too numb with shock to have really taken this all in yet, he looked up into Athos`s eyes, finding worry and anger buring in their depths, but more than that, he saw Athos`s undying devotion to him, a devotion that brought d`Artagnan enough strength speak out clearer   
"He said damn Vargas and his plans, said if.......,he could`nt have The Queen he`d make use of me instead".

Athos snarled wordlessly, his hands tightening the hold on d`Artagnan, wanting to lift and carry him from the room to some place safe, where he could be protected from deranged predators like Rochefort,

"Vargas?, you heard him say the name Vargas?" Treville asked not really wanting to put pressure on d`Artagnan but needing this information   
"Yes Captain" d`Artagnan whispered nodding his head, suddenly feeling over whelmingly sleepy, and slumping more in his seat.

"Christ all mighty!, Vargas is the Spanish Spy Master!" Treville spat looking heavonward "Rochefort must have been working for him!, have turned his coat to Spain during his inprisonment there!"

"Vargas is the best torturer in Spain" Anne whispered looking pale "If anyone could have broken Rochefort it would have been him", she shook her head trying to take all this in "Vargas and my Brother must have intended to have My Husband so isolated and weakened that we would not be able to fend off any attack from Spain", her lip curled in disgust and bitterness for the betrayal of her brother "I wonder if they knew what kind of monster they had created"

"has the King been informed?" Treville asked, voicing his question to Queen Anne, not d`Artagnan, who looked in no fit state to be facing the many questions His Majesty would have.

"I was waiting until I would have a Loyal escort of Musketeers, Captain" Anne replied, she had never ceased to call him Captain, and had been among many who had thought Louis foolish for demoting him.

"Doctor Lemay" Anne said glancing at him "Have d`Artagnan put to bed in my apartments, and see that he has all he needs to be comfortable and well"

"Yes Majesty" Lemay said glancing towards the corpse that still lay in Her Majesty`s bed chamber 

"Someone find a servent to dispose of that!" Anne said dismissivly, "Captain, take me to My Husband The King".

 

 

Since Louis was still hiding in his chambers, Treville had to all but force his way into the Kings rooms, The Queen right behind him, Aramis and Porthos flanking them both.

 

"What is this?, how dare you burst in here unannounced!?" Louis cried, stumbling from his blankets and pillows by the fire where he had been eating a selection of sweetmeats from the Kitchen!.

"Forgive the intrusion Sire, but this is a matter of most urgency" Treville said stepping aside for the Queen to come forward.

"Anne, what in Gods name....?" the King began but was cut off by his wife  
"Majesty Rochefort is dead!, killed by the Musketeer d`Artagnan in my bed chambers, where the Comte was trying to force himself on d`Artagnan, and had intentions of doing the same to me if he got the chance!", Annes voice did not wobble once as she spoke these words, somehow she managed to keep back the tears of horror which had been threatening since she had come upon Rochefort in the midst of his vile attack.

"Rochefort.......dead?......but he....he`s" Louis blinked, trying to clear his mind, to understand his wifes words, "I can`t......he.......this"

Aramis frowned as he looked at The King, at his slurred speach, overly large pupils, pale skin, his sharp mind swiftly putting two and two together, "Christ he`s been drugged!" he declared taking his hat off and putting it on the nearest table   
"Rochefort must be dosing him, keeping him weak, and suggestable, the perfect puppet!"

"God almighty!" Treville breathed shaking his head and letting out a sigh of breath   
"I`ll go get Lemay" Porthos said turning round and glancing to Aramis who nodded   
"This won`t be pretty" the Hispanic Musketeer sighed, dreading how long it would take to get the drug out of Louis system and the side effects of his inevitable withdrawal.

"Anne!" Louis whimpered reaching out for his wife, looking at her the way a child does his Mother, tears filling his dark eyes "I don`t know whats happening!!!, I don`t remember things!, I.....I`m going mad I know it!"

"Hush sire" Anne soothed stroking Louis cheek gently "All will be well soon, Captain Treville is here, and so is Aramis, they will help you, and soon you`ll be well again"

"Captain!" Louis cried looking striken his wild eyes seeking out Treville "I hav`nt seen you in months!, are you well?, oh why don`t I remember?, I need............I am so afraid!", the last was spoken in a choked voice and Louis burst into a flood of tears, burrying his face in Anne`s shoulder sobbing pitiously as she tried to soothe him.

"Whats wrong with him?" Treville asked Aramis who had stripped off his doublet and was rolling up his shirt sleeves  
"Opium poisoning I`d say" Aramis replied "Small ammounts given over a long period of time, making him paranoid, weak, susceptable to suggestion"   
"Rochefort!" Treville growled, "Bastard is lucky he`s already dead!".

 

"Alright, d`Artagnan is settled for the night, Athos is with him" Lemay said coming into the Kings rooms with Porthos "What appears to be the trouble here?"

Treville looked to Aramis and moved away, medicene was not his area but Aramis`s, and he let the Hispanic Musketeer inform Lemay of what he suspected was wrong with The King.

"Right, the first thing we need to do is purge him" Lemay said taking off his doublet "Get caster oil and mustard for an emetic, and get two pints of warm sopey water ready to give him an enema!"

Porthos pulled a face at the thought of the enema, but nodded his head, heading off to get what was needed, 

"Once he is purged we`ll need to force water on him to make up for the loss of liquids, and help him through the withdrawal" Lemay said getting tubes and funnels from his bag

"Will he recover though?" Treville asked looking at his weeping broken Monarch, clinging to The Queen, and sobbing as openly as a babe

"He will Monsieur le Captain" Lemay replied "That I can promise".

 

 

It took five long days before Louis was not only free of the narcotic, but was feeling stong enough to rise from his bed for more than a few moments to use the privy.

Dressed in his finest most elaborate clothes, he sat upon his throne, besides an equally resplendant Anne, who had Constance standing just behind her, the baby in her arms, standing both to the left and right of the thrones were The Musketeers in full dress uniforms, including Treville`s breast plate.

"The Comte de Rochefort is dead" Louis addressed the court who had been summond to attend   
"He was in the pay of the Spanish Spy master Vargas, had spent weeks poisoning myself, and plotting to do harm to my beautiful Wife and Queen"

Shocked gasps, and crys of outrage ran through the court, at Their Kings words of Rocheforts henious schemes.

"It is only through the unending loyalty and devotion of my Musketeers that I and My Queen are unharmed and Rochefort and his trechery are destroyed" Louis declared "And now I do honour them for their bravery and the loyalty they have shown me during these dark days".

With a wave of his hand, the Musketeers smartly came forward and knelt before the King as he decended from his throne, taking shining gold medals from a valet 

"Aramis I thank you for you patience and assistance in curing me of my poisoning with the Good Doctor Lemay" Louis said presenting Aramis with the medal and hanging it over his neck   
"Majesty" Aramis whispered dipping his head

"Porthos, for your courage, and dedication to duty I thankyou most deeply",   
"My pleasure you Majesty" Porthos replied as the medal was placed upon him

"Athos, your strength of will, and loyalty to your fellow Musketeers is more than exemplary, and I thank you for it", Louis placed the medal upon Athos and recieved a modest bow of the head in return, as he came last to Treville and d`Artagnan.

"D`Artagnan, it is you whom I am most endebted to" Louis said "You have proven your loyalty and devotion a thousandfold since the day of your commission, you have also saved my life on multipul occaisions, and to my shame received little or no gratitude for having done so"  
"Your Majesty I.....", Louis cut d`Artagnan off before he could continue   
"I can not change what has been done in the past" Louis said "that is beyond a Kings power, but I can try and do better in the future, and from now on have only good and honnest me like you at my side", d`Artagnan`s was tongue tied as Louis placed the medal on him, and walked over to Treville.

"Captain, I owe you a thousand appologies for my actions against you" Louis said "My foolish decision to demote you!, your continued presence as a Musketeer, and devotion to duty even under these circumtances more than prove your worth to The crown and to Me, I hope given time I can make amends for my treatment of you"  
"I am ever your Majestys humble servent Sire" Treville replied accepting the medal with a smile.

Smiling at his most loyal Musketeers Louis rose back onto the dais bidding them to rise once more, and Louis addressed the Court.

"From this day hence forth, these five noble men are to be granted full access to the whole of The Louvre, and treated with same respect and humility as if they were First Minister of France!" he declared "Never before has a King had such devoted soldiers, nore will again!, and they shall be honoured as such!".

The Courtiers glanced at one another, clapping, while several ministers and council men grumbled under their breath but clapped aswell not wanting to be on the wrong side of their King.

 

"First men at court eh?" Porthos whispered as Louis dismissed court to spend an afternoon alone with his Queen and Son, "Who`d a` thought?"

"His Majesty has had an epiphany of sorts" Aramis said "Once the drugs left his system and he was able to think clearly, he was left shocked and horrified by what had been happening right under his nose"

"He`ll be on edge now more than ever thanks to Rochefort" Treville said "And war with Spain is inevitable I would think", though despite the severity of his statement he wore a smile on his face, looking happier and younger than he had in months since his demotion,

"Rochefort`s gone, he can never hurt anyone again" d`Artagnan said a hand straying to touch his bruised face and smiled as Athos pressed closer to him.

Athos had been at his side night and day since the attack, holding him and whispering to him when he woke from nightmares, gently tending his many cuts and bruises, bringing him food and drink, even feeding him when d`Artagnan`s hands were shaking too much to handle a spoon.

It was going to take a while for d`Artagnan to recover from Rochefort attempted rape on him, but he knew without a shadow of doubt that Athos was going to be there for him, every step of the way,

"Y`know, much as I like these medals the King`s given us, I think I`d `ave prefered good `ard cash to go and buy a decent drink and meal!" Porthos said making the others chuckle in amusment 

"Anyone fancy going to The Three Crows?" Aramis suggested "The beef stew they do on a Wednesday is to die for!"

"Sounds good to me!" d`Artagnan agreed 

"So long as the wine is as good as the food!" Athos said placing his hat on his head, all of them turning to look at their Captain, who`d been their comrade for the past few months

"Aye, we should celebrate" Treville agreed "But there is to be no cheating at cards, getting so drunk you can`t walk home, charming other mens women into bed, or starting brawls, fist fights, or duels!"

"Of course not Captain!" Aramis said with a far to bright smile "What ever gave you the impression we would!".


End file.
